


The Sun on the Snow

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Community: fma_fic_contest, Friendship, Gen, Missing Persons, Missing Scene, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry thinks about what Envy said.<br/>Disclaimer:  This is Arakawa’s baby.  She makes the money, I make fanfic.<br/>Missing scene from Chapter 80, "A Vision of Father".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun on the Snow

Snow covered everything, as far as she could see. Winry shaded her eyes, trying to block the sunlight flaring on the expanse of white. Her head pounded from the glare, the pain making her eyes tear. Or so she told herself. 

Turning back toward the Ishvalan slum town they’d been hiding in, Winry tried not to think what the homunculus had said about Edward. That he’d gone missing in Baschool, in a mine collapse. Alphonse tried to comfort her, to remind her just who Envy had been talking about, and Winry agreed, but still. Edward wasn’t always the smartest person. His emotions got the better of him, and he did stupid things. And he thought he was indestructible! 

Winry shoved her gloved hands deep into her pockets, bowing her head against the cool breeze. Her hair drifted around, and she pulled her hand out to sweep a strand of hair behind her ear. Fingers hesitating over the lobe of her ear, she wondered if Edward still had her earrings. If he was actually safe, or if something bad had happened, like Envy suggested. She sniffed, blinking her eyes. He had to be okay. He was Edward Elric, her friend, and he’d survived everything else thrown at him. Thinking anything else would be like losing faith. 

“Hey, Winry!” Alphonse trudged up the hill where she stood, waving his hands over his helmet. “We’re getting ready to go – Winry?” Pausing in front of her, still lower down the hill than her, he cocked his helmet to the side, making the metal squeal. “You’re not crying, are you?” 

Mustering a smile, Winry shook her head. “No, Al. It’s the glare.” She waved her hand at the snow behind her. “Just the sun on the snow.”


End file.
